Das zauberhafte Märchen der zerborstenen Besen
by Serpensoria
Summary: Als des Nachts auf Hogwarts ein ums andere Mal die Besen der Königstöchter auf unerklärliche Weise zu Bruch gehen , ruft König Albus alle männlichen Untertanen des Landes auf, eine Nacht auf dem Schloss zu verbringen und das Geheimnis zu enträtseln.
1. König Albus und Schloss Hogwarts

**König Albus und Schloss Hogwarts**

Es war einmal ein König mit Namen Albus. Der lebte auf dem imposanten Schloss Hogwarts unweit der schottischen Highlands. Seine ihm treu ergebene Gemahlin Minerva hatte im Laufe der vielen glücklichen Ehejahre sieben Töchtern das Leben geschenkt, davon war eine schöner als die andere. Zwar war dem König vor langer, langer Zeit von seiner Seherin vorausgesagt worden, dass er nicht weniger als zwölf Kinder haben und vorzeitig abdanken würde, um als Zaubereiminister die Geschicke der gesamten großen britannischen Insel zu lenken, doch dazu kam es nie. Überhaupt erschien es dem König, als hätte ein Übermaß an Kochsherry die Sinne der Seherin vernebelt und dass die Prophezeiung wohl einem anderen Manne gegolten hatte. Und so war König Albus, obwohl mittlerweile recht alt an Jahren, immer noch in Amt und Würden und residierte auf dem schönen Schlosse umgeben von Wäldern und Seen.

Die Gemächer der Königstöchter befanden sich hoch oben im schönsten Turm des Schlosses. Jeden Abend versiegelte König Albus höchstselbst die Eingangstüre, welche zudem vom Bildnis einer korpulenten Dame bewacht wurde, sorgfältig unter zu Hilfenahme seines Zauberstabes aus Elderbaumholz, den er in seiner Jugend im Kampf gegen einen mächtigen dunklen Zauberer gewonnen hatte. Jeden Morgen nannte Königin Minerva die aktuelle Losung und löste den Zauberbann des Türschlosses wieder. Und wenn sie dann die Wendeltreppe vom Kaminzimmer zum Schlafsaal hinaufstieg, um nach den Prinzessinnen zu sehen, dann fand sie sieben zerborstene Besen unter den Himmelbetten der schlafenden Prinzessinnen.

Das Augenlicht des Königs trübte sich immer mehr. Und so konnte er weder Legilimentik einsetzten, um das Geheimnis der zerbrochenen Besen zu ergründen, noch sich der Hilfe eines Veritaserums bedienen, denn jobberknollsche Flügel zur Herstellung des Elixiers waren im ganzen Land nicht mehr zu beschaffen.

Daher ließ der König in seiner Not im Tagesherald verkünden, dass wer immer es ausfindig machen könnte, wo die Königstöchter des Nachts herumflögen, der sollte sich eine davon zur Frau erwählen und nach seinem Tod der neue König über Schottland sein. Wer sich aber freiwillig meldete und es nicht herausfände, der hätte sein Glück verwirkt und würde auf Lebzeiten nach Askaban verbannt und den Wachen zum grausigen Ritual des Kusses überlassen.


	2. James O'Potter und die Unvernunft

**James O'Potter und die Unvernunft**

Nicht lange, da meldete sich der erste Sohn eines Edelmanns und erbot sich, das Wagnis zu unternehmen. Er ward freundlich bei Hofe aufgenommen und abends in das behaglich hergerichtete Kaminzimmer der Prinzessinnengemächer geführt, worauf der König die Türe alsbald von außen verschloss.

Der wagemutige James O'Potter war stets von froher und ungestümer Natur gewesen und ließ sich, umgeben von so viel holder Weiblichkeit, zu einem Schlummertrunk verführen. Als er den ersten Schluck genommen hatte, verfiel er sogleich in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Und wie er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, da waren alle sieben Besen stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, woraufhin er unverzüglich ins das finstere Gefängnis inmitten der Nordsee überstellt wurde.

Hernach kamen noch viele Andere und meldeten sich zu dem Wagnis, was jedoch keinem gelang, und sie alle wurden so wie James O'Potter nach Askaban geschickt.


	3. Remus McLupin und der Rossmann

**Remus McLupin und der Rossmann**

Nun trug sich's zu, dass ein abgemagerter Zauberer mit ausgezehrten Gesichtszügen und zerlumpten Kleidern ins nahe Dorf Hogsmeade kam. Der Zauberer war einst als Knabe von einem wilden Tier angefallen worden und zu allem Unglück wurde ihm seine Berufung als Professor an der ältesten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Englands vor nicht allzu langer Zeit entzogen.

Da er kaum mehr noch als einen Sickel in seiner Tasche hatte, konnte er kein ordentliches Quartier nehmen. Uns so beschloss er, die stürmische Nacht in einer brettervernagelten und mit wildem Gestrüpp bewucherten Hütte am Rande des Dorfes zu verbringen.

Der Wind heulte und rüttelte stundenlang an den Fenstern, so dass er erst spät in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfiel. Und so kam es auch, dass er erst wieder erwachte, als es draußen taghell und bereits viel Volk unterwegs war. Da er nur selten die Gesellschaft Fremder suchte, kam ihm der geheime Gang im Kellergewölbe gerade recht. Er folgte dem Gang, bis er am Ende des Tunnels einen alten Weidenbaum, der wie wild geworden um sich peitschte, erblickte. Und als er sich noch fragte, wie er wohl dort hinausgelangen könnte, da stand die Weide plötzlich still und ließ ihn in einen dunklen Wald heraustreten.

Wie er dann ein paar Schritte gegangen war, begegnete ihm ein erstaunliches Geschöpf: der Hinterleib eines Rosses schien mit dem Torso eines Mannes verwachsen zu sein.

Der Zentauer empfand Mitleid mit der erbärmlichen Erscheinung des Zauberers, und da er unter seinesgleichen ohnehin schon als ein wenig aus der Art geschlagen galt, sprach er den Fremden wider seine Natur an: „Merlin zum Gruße, Wanderer. Mein Name ist Firenze und ich lebe schon viele Jahre hier im Verbotenen Wald. Wie ist dein Name und wohin führt dich dein Weg?" Der Angesprochene antwortete: „Man nennt mich Remus. Wohin ich von hier gehen soll, das weiß ich selber nicht recht." Und im Scherz setzte er hinzu: „Wohl hätte ich Lust ausfindig zu machen, wo und auf welche Art die Königstöchter ihre Besen zersplittern, mir ein Weib auszuwählen und danach König zu werden."

„Das ist so schwer nicht", ermutigte Firenze den armen Mann „du musst nur dem liebreizenden Anblick der Jungfrauen widerstehen und du darfst keinen Schluck des Gebräus trinken, das dir abends gebracht wird. Und du musst tun als ob du schliefest." Darauf gab er Remus einen Umhang und sprach weiter: „Wenn du diesen Umhang des Nachts umhängst, so bist du unsichtbar und kannst den Sieben nachschleichen. Der Umhang gehörte dem ersten Herumtreiber, doch der hat nun keine Verwendung mehr dafür. Der Tod hat ihn in seinem Gefängnisverlies längst gefunden."

Wie Remus den guten Rat bekommen hatte, da ward' s ihm ernst und er begab sich zum Schloss.


	4. Prinzessinnen auf Abwegen

**Prinzessinnen auf Abwegen**

Das Königspaar hieß den Wagemutigen willkommen so wie die anderen Freier vor ihm auch. Ihm wurde ein edler Gehrock angelegt und abends zur Schlafenszeit ward er in das Turmzimmer der Königstöchter geführt.

Sobald er sich auf dem Chaiselongue vor den Kamin niederlassen hatte, um seine müden Glieder ein wenig auszuruhen, da erschien eine der Königstöchter, die einen betörenden lavendernen Duft verströmte, erbot ihm einen Becher mit Flüssigkeit und sprach: „Hier, mein Herr, trinkt diesen Elfenwein – er ist aus besonderen Trauben gemacht." Remus dankte für die ihm angetane Freundlichkeit und ließ den Wein ganz heimlich und sehr geschickt in den Kragen seines Gewandes hineinlaufen, trank aber selbst keinen Tropfen davon. So sank er denn vor dem Kamin zu Boden und als er ein Weilchen da gelegen hatte, fing er an zu schnarchen wie im tiefsten Schlaf. Das hörten die Königstöchter, schlichen sich heran und lachten.

„Lasst den Wolf einfach auf dem Schafspelz vor dem Kamin dort liegen" gebot Hermine, die älteste unter den Mädchen, ihren Schwestern. Die Königskinder eilten daraufhin fort und holten prächtige Umhänge und sieben Besen, die noch nach frisch geschlagenem Holz rochen. Die Prinzessinnen verstauten die Gewänder und ihre Besen sogleich in Hermines winziger Tasche, die ganz mit edlen Perlen bestickt war, und die zudem mit einem mächtigen Zauber belegt zu sein schien.

Nur Luna, der jüngsten, wurde bang ums Herz: „Ich sehe, ihr freut euch sehr, doch mir ist heut so wunderlich zumut. Gewiss wiederfährt uns ein Unglück!" „Was bereitet dir Ungemach?", entgegnete Hermine „Fliegen die Thestrale heute wieder tief und morgen wird daher ein Sturm über uns hereinbrechen?" Einige der Mädchen kicherten. „Seid still, ihr alle, habt ihr vergessen, wie viele Freier schon umsonst dagewesen sind? Diesem hier hätt' ich nicht einmal ein Schlafelixier brauen müssen, seht wie tief er schläft und sich nicht mal im Traume rührt."

Darauf nahm Hermine ihre Perlenhandtasche auf und schickte sich an, die zweite Wendeltreppe hinaufzusteigen, und ihre Schwestern folgten ihr hernach. Remus, der seine Augen einen winzigen Spalt breit geöffnet und so alles mit angesehen hatte, zauderte nicht lange, hing sich den Tarnumhang um und stieg den Mädchen nach. Die Treppe endete vor einem prunkvollen Abort, den die Prinzessinnen dann auch betraten. Neben den Latrinen gab es einen großen Waschzuber in der Mitte des Raumes. Hermine klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den kupfernen Wasserhahn, worauf dieser scheinbar erglühte und der Waschzuber sich zu drehen begann, um darauf gänzlich im Marmorboden zu versinken und das Ende eines mannshohen Rohres frei zu geben. Die Prinzessinnen stiegen eine nach der andern' durch die Öffnung hinab, die älteste ganz selbstverständlich voran. Und der unsichtbare Zauberer folgte ihnen.

Der Gang führte den Turm hinunter und noch viel tiefer unter das Schloss bis in die Kerker hinab. Kurz vor dem Ende der Treppe trat er der Jüngsten in einem unbedachten Moment ein wenig aufs Kleid, da erschrak Luna und rief: „Was ist Merlins Namen war das? Wer hält mich an meinem Kleide fest?" Voller Ungeduld entfuhr es daraufhin Hermine: „Was hast du nur schon wieder bemerkt, was keine andere von uns erkennt? Man könnte denken, du wärest der Mondsucht verfallen, Luna." Während die Angesprochene ob dieser Worte beschämt zu Boden blickte, da veränderte sich der sonst so blasse Teint ihrer kaum ein Jahr älteren Schwester Ginevra und die Zornesröte glich alsbald der Farbe ihrer Haare. Das Mädchen mit den Sommersprossen war die einzige unter den Schwestern die sich getraute, der Ältesten die Stirne entgegenzubieten: „Warum musst du unsere Schwester nur immerzu schelten?" „Für wen hältst du dich, Ginny, dass du mich zu belehren wagst? Loonys Verhalten dem einer Königstochter nicht würdig!", erwiderte Hermine und zog die Nase kraus. „Und für wen hältst du dich, Hermy? Für Chinas Kaiserin?", gab Ginevra zurück und vier bernsteinfarbene Augen blitzten sich böse im Wetteifer an.

Die Stille wurde jäh durch ein Geräusch gebrochen. Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob es sich nun um das Heulen eines Wolfes oder das Jaulen eines Hundes handelte, denn der Umhang dämpfte ein Wenig seine Sinne. Die Mädchen aber gingen nun vollends hinab.


	5. Die Kammer der Sehnsüchte

**Die Kammer der Sehnsüchte**

Wie sie unten angekommen waren, standen sie auf dem dunklen Steinboden einer lang gestreckten Halle, einer prächtigen Allee gleich. Da gab es schwarze Bäume, an deren Ästen Opale hingen - silberne Bäume, die Smaragde trugen - bronzene Bäume mit Saphiren und Bäume aus echtem Gold mit Rubinen, die alle bis hinauf zur Decke reichten.

Remus dachte sich: „Ich will mir von allen Steinfrüchten einen als Beweis mitnehmen." Und als er den ersten Zweig abbrach, fuhr ein gewaltiger Krach aus dem Baume.

Da rief Luna wieder: „Diese Nacht ist anders als die Nächte zuvor, habt ihr nicht den Knall gehört?" Hermine aber sprach: „Das waren Torschüsse, weil unsere Herausforderer noch ein wenig das Zielen üben." Der Zauberer aber brach sich unter seinem Umhang versteckt noch drei weitere Zweige ab, wobei es jedes Mal krachte und die Jüngste vor Schrecken zusammenfuhr. Die Älteste aber blieb dabei, dass es Torschüsse waren.

Am Ende der Halle konnte Remus die riesige steinerne Statue eines alten Zauberers erkennen. Und nachdem die älteste Königstochter drei mal daran vorbei geschritten war, erschien eine Tür im Sockel der Statue. Hermine drückte die polierte Klinke herunter und die Mädchen setzten ihren Weg fort.

Auf der anderen Seite der Statue lag ein schwarzer See, an dessen Ufer sieben Schifflein standen, und in jedem Schifflein wartete bereits ein Jüngling auf eine Prinzessin. Remus setzte sich zu der Jüngsten mit ins Boot hinein. Da sprach der Junge: „Das Schiff liegt heut' so tief im Wasser, was aßet ihr nur zu Abend?" Alsbald setzten sich die Kähne in Bewegung und glitten langsam hinüber zum anderen Ufer des Sees geradewegs zu einem großen, hell erleuchteten Stadion.


	6. Der schwarze Hund des Königs

**Der schwarze Hund des Königs**

Die Jungen und Mädchen kletterten aus den Booten und durchschritten zügig das Eingangsportal, welches direkt auf das Spielfeld führte. Inmitten des Torkreises sah Remus den großen schwarzen Hund liegen, den er am Tage zu den Füßen des Königs bei dessen Throne hatte schlafen sehen. Der Hund bewachte, so schien es, eine Holzkiste inmitten der Arena. Beim Anblick der Knaben und Mädchen erhob er sich und verwandelte sich augenblicklich in einen Mann, dessen Haare ebenso schwarz waren und wild herabhingen wie zuvor die Zotteln in Gestalt des Hundes.

Remus erkannte in ihm den gefürchteten Verbrecher Sirius de Black, der seit vielen Jahren schon im ganzen Land gesucht wird, da ihm eine Gräueltat zu Last gelegt wird, bei der einem Dutzend Muggeln das Leben genommen wurde. Der Verbrecher war seinen Häschern damals nur mit knapper Not entkommen.

Da dachte der immer noch unsichtbare Remus bei sich: „Hier also streunst du herum! Erschlichst dir getarnt in Tiergestalt das Vertrauen des Königs und dankst es ihm, indem du seine Töchter zu Heimlichkeiten verführst und deine Späße mit ihnen treibst. Auch davon werde ich seiner Majestät Bericht erstatten! Doch zuerst will ich mich auf die Tribüne setzten und der Dinge harren, die ich noch zu sehen und zu hören bekommen werde."

Und so kam es, dass er mit seinem Umhang, der sich leicht ob seines zügigen Schrittes bewegte, Luna streifte, so dass sie erschauderte. Ein Wort zu äußern, das getraute sie sich aber nicht mehr.


	7. Der edle Sport der Zauberer

**Der edle Sport der Zauberer**

Rasch waren die Besen und Umhänge aus Hermines perlenbesetzter Handtasche geholt und nun erkannte Remus auch, dass auf den weißen Umhängen der Prinzessinnen ein goldenes Kronenemblem gestickt war und zudem jeder Umhang den Namenszug seiner Besitzerin trug. Die Jünglinge hatten sich scharlachrote Umhänge umgelegt, die einen Löwenkopf und ebenfalls die Namenszüge der Jungen zeigten.

Die Kontrahenten begaben sogleich sich auf ihre Positionen, und der Verbrecher warf das rote lederne Rund als Zeichen empor, dass die Partie begonnen hatte.

Die dunkelhaarigen Treiberinnen Padma und Parvati glichen sich bis auf den Namenszug auf ihren Umhängen wie ein Drachen-Ei dem anderen, was ebenso auf die rothaarigen Treiber Fred und George zutraf, deren Ähnlichkeit mit Ron, der unablässig die Torgestänge der Löwenmannschaft umrundete, zudem unverkennbar war. Für die Prinzessinnen hütete Prinzessin Hermine die Torkörbe.

Prinzessin Luna, ebenso wie der rundgesichtige Junge, bei dem Remus und sie im Schifflein den schwarzen See überquert hatten, und der offenkundig auf den Namen Neville hörte, jagte dem roten Lederball in Windeseile sogleich nach und ihre prächtigen blonden Haare nahmen ihr dabei zusehens die Sicht. Ihre Schwester Lavender, die Remus den Schlummertrunk gebracht hatte, war geschwind zu Stelle und spielte den Quaffel weiter in den gegnerischen Torraum hinein, wo sie ihn an die dritte Jäger-Prinzessin Hannah, deren blonde Haarpracht eher der Hermines als Lunas glich, abgab, und die sich anschickte, das erste Tor zu werfen, um kurz vor Erreichen ihres Ziels einem geschickt platzierten Klatscher ausweichen zu müssen, und den Quaffelbesitz an einen gegnerischen Jäger, dessen Umhang ihn als Dean zu erkennen gab, verlor. Dieser warf den Quaffel geschickt dem rotblonden Treiber Seamus zu und der wiederum verwandelte den ersten Torschuss für die Löwen, so dass diese bereits nach wenigen Minuten die Führung übernahmen.

Prinzessin Ginevra flog seit Beginn der Partie suchend umher und ließ den dunkelhaarigen Harry, dessen Haare so zerzaust waren, als würde das Spiel schon eine Ewigkeit andauern, dabei nie länger als wenige Sekunden aus den Augen.

Die Partie wurde rasch rasanter und ungestümer, sodass Remus müde Augen kaum mehr die Einzelheiten des Spielgeschehens zu verfolgen vermochten.

Da wurden Schlenker oder zickzackartige Flugmanöver geflogen.

Jäger warfen sich gegenseitig die Bälle nach hinten über die eigenen Schultern zu.

Die Hüterin der Prinzessinnen wehrte mehr als einen Torschussversuch ab, indem sie den Ball mit dem Fuß wegtrat, währenddessen der Löwenhüter die Abwehrtechnik, den eigenen Besen wie ein Faultier zu umrollen, ganz augenscheinlich aufs Beste beherrschte.

Die beiden Treiber der Löwen schlugen einmal auf einen der beiden schwarzen Bälle zugleich so heftig ein, dass eine der Prinzessinnen nur noch ausweichen konnte, indem sie Seitenbegrenzung des Ovals überflog, woraufhin die Löwen einen Freistoß zugesprochen bekamen und so einen weitern Treffer für sich verbuchen konnten. Die königlichen Jägerinnen setzten indes sofort zum Gegenstoß an und flogen falkenschnell in Form einer Pfeilspitze auf die gegnerischen Torstangen zu, wodurch sie den Anschlusstreffer erzielten.

Remus beobachtete zudem gleich mehrere Zusammenstöße in der Luft.

Eine der Zwillingsprinzessinnen schlug gerade den Klatscher mit ihrem Schlagholz mit einer gekonnten Rückhand nach hinten, als der dunkelhaarige Junge mit der roten Zackennarbe auf der Stirn den Schnatzer erspähte und seine Jagd im Sturzflug begann. Dieser Tatsache wurde nun auch die rothaarige Sucherin gewahr und setzte zur Aufholjagd an. Und es gelang ihr dank hoher Beschleunigungskunst, den Schnatzer direkt vor der Nase des Jungen, dem die runde Brille darauf mittlerweile ein wenig schief saß, aufzuschnappen, worauf das Spiel ebenso plötzlich beendet war wie es begonnen hatte.

Der verbrecherische Schiedsrichter verkündete gegen drei Uhr am Morgen dann den Sieg der „Hochwohlgeborenen Töchter" über „Goderic's wilde Löwen" mit 210 zu 90 Zählern.

Der desolate Anblick der königlichen Besen, der sich nun bot, war indes erschütternd. Padmas Besen war zersplittert. Der Besen Lavenders der Länge nach gespalten. Der Besen, auf dem Ginevra ihr waghalsiges Fangmanöver ausgeführt hatte, war beim finalen Aufprall am Boden zerschellt. Hermines Besen war am Schweif arg zerzaust, Parvatis schien am Schweif gar in Brand geraten zu sein, und Lunas Besen war der Schweif sogar zur Gänze abgefallen. Der letzte Besen war bei Hannahs Landung noch nach dem Abpfiff in der Mitte durchgebrochen. „Ein Jammer um die schönen Besen. Schon wieder ist kein einziger ein zweites Mal zu gebrauchen!" , bemerkte Hermine, die obwohl sie soviel Geschick bei der Belegung ihrer Tasche mit dem Verkleinerungszauber und der Herstellung des Tranks für einen traumlosen Schlaf bewiesen hatte, so doch nicht in der Lage war, die Besen wieder instand zu setzten.

Als der gefürchtete Verbrecher sich wieder in des Königs getreuen Jagdhund verwandelt hatte, verließ er augenblicklich der Ort des Geschehenes, und Prinzessinnen verstauten ihre zerborstenen Besen in Hermines Perlentasche. Die Kontrahenten legten ihre Umhänge ab verließen aufgeregt miteinander schwatzend die Arena.

Remus aber schlich sich flugs zu der am Rande des Spielfeldes zurückgelassenen Holzkiste, entnahm den goldenen Schnatzer und verstaute ihn als Beweis des nächtlichen Treibens der Königstöchter in seinem Eselfellbeutel, den er an einer einfachen Kordel um den Hals trug, und eilte hinterdrein.


	8. Des Rätsels erbrachte Lösung

**Des Rätsels erbrachte Lösung**

Die Jünglinge fuhren die Prinzessinnen über den See wieder zurück, und der noch immer verborgene Zauberer setzte sich diesmal mit ins Boot der Ältesten. Am Ufer nahmen die Mädchen von ihren Herausforderern Abschied und versprachen, in der folgenden Nacht wiederzukommen. Wie sie alle den Weg durch die lange Kammer zurückgegangen und wieder an der Treppe waren, da lief Remus voraus und legte sich zurück auf das Schafsfell vor dem Kamin und tat, als ob er schliefe. Als die sieben Königstöchter langsam und müde die Wendeltreppe hinabgetrippelt kamen, da schnarchte er schon wieder so laut, dass sie's alle hören konnten und wähnten sich in Sicherheit. Sie gingen hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie die zerschlissenen Besen unter die Betten legten, und begaben sich endlich zur Ruhe.

Als am nächsten Morgen die Gemächer von der Königin geöffnet wurden, versteckte der Zauberer seinen Umhang in dem Beutel, der an seinem Halse hing, und nahm dafür die Edelsteine und den Schnatzer heraus und folgte der Monarchin zu ihrem Gemahl in dessen Audienzzimmer, wo dieser umgeben von allerlei sirrenden Gerätschaften sogleich die Frage tat: „Nun sprich, Wanderer, an welchem Ort und auf welche Weise haben meine Töchter ihre Besen des Nachts ruiniert?" Die Mädchen standen währenddessen hinter der Türe der benachbarten Kammer und horchten gespannt, was er darauf sagen würde. Sirius de Black lag in seiner Hundegestalt zu Füßen des Königs und tat, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben. Remus aber antwortete: „Sie gingen zu Bruch beim edlen Sport der Zauberer mit sieben Jünglingen und diesem Verbrecher dort drüben, der sich dein Vertrauen auf schändliche Weise erschlich und es seither missbraucht!" Und dann berichtete er genau, wie sich alles zugetragen hatte und legte seine Beweise vor.

Da legte der König einen Lähmfluch über den schwarzen Hund und ließ seine Töchter aus der Kemenate heraustreten und fragte sie, ob der Zauberer die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, und da sie sahen, dass sie sich verraten hatten und leugnen nichts half, so mussten sie alles eingestehen.

Darauf fragte der König Remus, welche Prinzessin er zur Frau haben wollte. Dieser antwortete: „Ich bin nicht mehr jung, so gebt mir die Älteste." Da half Hermine auch kein Jammern und Klagen und es ward die Hochzeit noch am selben Tag anberaumt und Remus das schottische Reich nach des Königs Tode versprochen.


	9. Vermählung und Verbannung

**Vermählung und Verbannung**

Zur sechsten Stunde des Tages führte König Albus dann seine älteste Tochter, deren Haare geschmeidig glänzten und sich in ihrem Nacken zu einem eleganten Knoten verschlangen anstatt sich am Kopfe aufzubauschen, ihrem zukünftigen Gemahle zu.

Der Zeremonienmeister, ein großer hagerer Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und ebensolchen Augen, in dessen strengem Gesicht eine große gekrümmte Nase auffiel, hob seinen Zauberstab über das Brautpaar und sprach: „So seid ihr hiermit im Leben vereint", woraufhin sich ein silberner Sternenschauer aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes über das Brautpaar ergoss.

Und wie Remus und Hermine nun Mann und Frau geworden waren, erschienen die vier Schlossgeister Hogwarts und überbrachten die königliche Insignien als Geschenke. Von dem einem Geist, dem das Haupt recht schief auf dem Rumpfe saß, erhielt Remus ein silbernes, am Griff mit Rubinen besetztes Schwert. Eine Geisterdame, mehr grau als weiß in ihrer Erscheinung, setzte Hermine ein unverkennbar sehr altes Diadem auf ihre Haupt. Es folgte ein Baron in Geistergestalt, der eine durchsichtige Blutspur zu hinterlassen schien, und übergab Remus einen grob gefertigten Goldring mit schwarzem Stein und Hermine ein goldenes, mit Smaragden verziertes Medaillon. Als letztes erschien ein fetter Mönchsgeist und reichte dem Braupaar einen goldenen Becher, der einen eingravierten Dachs zeigte und der mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit befüllt war. Nachdem sie beide einen Schluck daraus getrunken hatten, ward ihr Bund vollends besiegelt.

Nun trat Königin Minerva vor die sieben wartenden Jünglinge und mit nur einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes waren sie allesamt in Tiere verwandelt und wurden sogleich von König Albus verwunschen.

Zu dem jungen Neville, selbst das Kind eines fremden Königs, der nun aber in eine Kröte verwandelt worden war, sprach König Albus: „Draußen am Brunnen vor dem Tore meines Schlosses sollst du darben. Nur eine Jungfrau edler Abstammung und Gesinnung, die reinen Herzens und ebensolchen Blutes ist, kann dich jemals erlösen."

Er wandte sich daraufhin an Seamus: „Bedenke künftig, Fuchs, dass wenn du hast eine Gans gestohlen, gib' sie besser wieder her, sonst wird dich wohlmöglich der Auror holen mit dem Muggelgewehr!"

Zu Ron in Eselgestalt, Dean dem Kater und Harry dem Hahn sprach er alsdann: „Ihr drei dort, nehmt den treulosen Köter mit euch und geht nach Bremen. Werdet Stadtmusikanten und vielleicht findet ihr dort etwas Besseres als den Tod."

Die Zwillinge Fred und George jedoch waren in zwei niedliche pastellviolette Knuddelmuffs verwandelt worden, und der König übergab sie seiner Seherin, die noch immer im Nordturm des Schlosses ihrer Wahrsagekunst nachging, als Zeichen der Wertschätzung. Und wenn die beiden nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute dort.


End file.
